Minecraft Volume Alpha
by Chaosrunepownage
Summary: A collection of stories/atmosphere pieces based off of C418's Minecraft album. I do not own Minecraft.
1. Key

Author's note: Sorry about the long break in stories! I was celebrating the 4th of July with my uncle. Anyway, I'm trying something new with writing short stories inspired by Minecraft's soundtrack. Well, more like atmosphere/settings but whatever! It's too hot outside to do anything and I happen to owe you people some stories. For those of you who don't understand, this concept is similar to Disney's _Fantasia _in that I listen to a song and then describe the scene that comes to mind.

Key

The storm has ended. A lone Minecraftian runs through the forest and sees it remarkably empty. Even many of the trees no longer have leaves. The grass has died and turned to regular dirt, and not a single Creeper is around. Everything seems so still and dead, even eerier than the End on Peaceful after the Enderdragon is slain. The Minecraftian knows that they must make it home, despite the gloomy atmosphere. Much to their dismay, the house is gone. There are no Creeper blast holes, and there's no way that Endermen could destroy an entire mansion in three Minecraftia days. In place of the house is a pile of soul sand and a sign. "Brace yourself; winter is coming."


	2. Door

Door

A Testificate mother awakens to see her son painting the walls. Most mothers would be angry and tell their children to go clean it up, but the wall paintings that this young Testificate made are spectacular. Each one is bright and colorful, using many different dyes from around Minecraftia. In one scene, a red Enderdragon flies around some extreme hills with a Minecraftian on their back. In another, Creepers are splashing in an ocean. The list continues, and the mother smiles. Now she has the most beautiful house in the village with paintings of pure mindless fun all over her walls.


	3. Subwoofer Lullaby Hal 1

Subwoofer Lullaby (Hal 1)

A pack of wolves lives in the mixed forest. Most other wolves think that they're crazy to live in such a warm environment, but this pack doesn't mind. They live peaceful lives, free from the pack vs. pack struggle that most wolves live in the taiga forests. The only reason that these wolves might have blood on their muzzles is if they recently caught a sheep for food. In the twilight of another beautiful day, the alpha female sings to her pups. She hopes that this will soothe the squirming mass to sleep.

"Today has been a lovely day, and now we must rest. We play while those other packs jest, and we know what to really care for. Another day has come and gone as they have before, so let us rest. Let us see the light of another day, too wonderful to say."


	4. Death

Death

Crickets chirp as a Minecraftian is on the prowl. They're very hungry, and any animal will do for food. A lake provides likely prey: a chicken. Pulling back their bow, the Minecraftian hits the chicken dead-on and kills it with one shot. After a quick dash over, the Minecraftian cleans the corpse and picks up their prize: raw chicken and a feather. Excited, they head back home, away from the night and its monsters.


	5. Living Mice Hal 2

Living Mice (Hal 2)

A silverfish peered out to the night sky, and for the first time saw the moon and stars above. It wiggled and hissed with excitement since it was the first of its kind to see the outside world. The night sky was just a very beautiful bonus. Lying around were some zombies and skeletons, familiar faces in the stronghold. There they waited for some potential prey and until any came, they looked peaceful. They were almost beautiful, if it weren't for the heavens outshining them. A shooting star whizzed by, and the silverfish made a wish. They wished that this night could last forever so that they could show all the silverfish the beauty of the outside world and its mystifying stars.


	6. Moog City

Moog City

Before the Minecraftian stood a giant city. It was what they had been searching for fifty years, the lost city Moog. Buildings formed out of mossy cobblestone and cracked and mossy stone bricks reached up to the building limit. Only a few were still intact enough to venture into. This once was the capitol of an ancient civilization of wolf-men. Nobody knew how such an advanced civilization, rivaling even today's society of Minecraftians, could vanish and only leave behind one city in legends. Here was proof that the wolf-men existed. The wizened Minecraftian ran around like a child, overflowing with excitement. They had finally achieved their dream. They took notes on the place, sketching every last building of which two hundred still existed, and grabbed whatever artifacts were lying about. This was the biggest discovery of their life as an archeologist. The old Minecraftian looked around, like a kid in a candy store… Until something began to creep upon them. Senses heightened from decades in the wild, they sensed the Creeper coming from behind and ran. Ran as hard as they could, but age had crippled their former strength to a shadow of what it once was. The old Minecraftian gave in. The creeper, only blocks away began to hiss…

"At last my work is finished… Forgive me for never returning Ste…"


	7. Haggstrom Hal 3

Haggstrom (Hal 3)

A group of young Testificates snuck out of their homes. The posse of good friends heard that tonight would hold a spectacle for them: meteor showers. The elder villagers spoke of a time when the falling stars rained down and gave the sheer cliffs their steep drop-offs and exposed stone. This was a time long ago, a time of legends, so it had long been thought the stars would remain still forever. When the priest saw that a rare event would transpire that night, the children assumed it would be the meteor showers returning once more. They were right. Not one moment after dusk, stars began to fall. From the top of a convenient hill, the young rascals watched in bewilderment as the heavens put on a show. They gazed up in childish wonder, mesmerized by this event only said to occur once in generations. At midnight another show was put on. As the last of the meteors fell to Minecraftia, the sky lit up with aurora borealis, the northern lights. Even more entranced, the children watched them until the moon went low on the horizon and the colours faded. They instantly fell asleep, even with the sun starting to rise. Somehow, the monsters kept away from the amazed children. Maybe they watched the skies also?


	8. Minecraft Calm 1

Minecraft (Calm 1)

Early morning and a Minecraftian awakens. They have a leisurely stroll through their house to get some coffee to start the day. They sip and smirk at the Creepers outside, unable to get them. Calmly, they descend into the in-house mineshaft and pick away at some obsidian. Once they have enough, they use an alternate exit to go off and punch some more trees. They had forgotten to make an axe, but it was more amusing to punch a tree down anyway.


	9. Oxygene

Oxygène

Devastation plagued the land. No longer was there grass, only gravel and stone. As far as anyone could travel, there was only an endless sea of grey around. The world was dead. Without trees for wood or grass for wheat, Testificates and Minecraftians died out. The one creature that could survive on the barren world was the Enderman. Monster they are, they still seem saddened by the dead world.


	10. Equinoxe

Èquinoxe

A lonely Minecraftian strolled into the night. Not a single monster was in sight. Checking their clock, it should be noon now but it is dark as midnight. Looking up to the sky, the Minecraftian saw where the sun should be and instead found a gigantic but thin rectangle. They remembered this phenomenon being called an eclipse. That would explain the darkness without monsters. The Minecraftian stared at it for a while until the sun began to peek through again.


	11. Mice on Venus Piano 3

Mice on Venus (Piano 3)

The sun slowly rises. They have survived another night. Groggily, the family of mice crawls out of their hole in the wall. They must find food and quickly. The youngest comes across some glowing powder and rolls around in it. The friendly neighborhood Minecraftian must have dropped whatever this is on the ground. Curiously, the young mouse begins to levitate. It squeaks in panic, until it realizes it can control its flight. It flies up to the top of the chest, looking for crumbs. Unfortunately, the Minecraftian sees it. While many would smash the small critter, this one decides to give it a cookie. The joyful mouse leaps around, munching on the cookie. The Minecraftian smiles, and walks outside. The young mouse brings the rest of the cookie as a feast for its whole family. All thanks to some powder on the ground.


	12. Dry Hands Piano 1

Dry Hands (Piano 1)

The desert stretched forever. One small house stood against the sandstorm. A tiny sandstone shack with a well outside. The house looked like nobody had been there for ages, and the wooden door was nearly worn through by the endless assault by the sand. Seeing the tiny shack was a lost traveler's ultimate dream. Maybe they could make it home after all.


	13. Wet Hands Piano 2

Wet Hands (Piano 1)

It was a beautiful day with only some high clouds. A young Minecraftian tested their new invention out. They called it the note block. They had hoped to make custom music with their new invention. Pulling the lever, a note sounded. It seemed that the pitch could be easily changed by punching the block and it eventually looped back to the lowest note incase a mistake was made. The Minecraftian cheered and brought their new invention to the village. Maybe this would be the invention that would finally get them a decent home.


	14. Clark Calm 2

Clark (Calm 2)

Rain falls down from the skies and the ground becomes thick mud. A family of three Minecraftians is weeping. Their pet wolf has died. The father was getting some wood for cooking and a zombie attacked. Beloved pet sprung into action and defended its master. The zombie was slain, but so was the wolf. He carried the limp body home, and now they are digging away at the mud to bury the animal. The young boy cries the most. That wolf was more than a pet to him; the wolf was his one friend in a world ruled by the undead. His mother tries her best to comfort the small child, but even she weeps. The father covers up the wolf and places a sign.

"Clark, our

lovely wolf

died in

action."

The child plants some roses around the crude headstone, and all three head in from the rain weeping.


	15. Chris

Chris

The thunderstorm has ended, revealing the beautiful starry sky. The aurora shines its lights over the frosty taiga forest. A family of wolves is out hunting and sees the colours in the sky. They pause for a moment to observe and when they re-focus on the hunt, a sheep is right in front of them.


	16. Thirteen

Thirteen

A lone Minecraftian ran into the obviously-haunted mansion. Cobwebs decorated the place and many bits of floor and ceiling were damaged or missing. At least it was better than being out in the storm… Things were about to get interesting, as there was a Ghast in the parlor. An explosive fireball set the house on fire as it was slain. The Minecraftian tried to escape, but found the wooden doors immovable. A Minecraftian with white eyes appeared…


	17. Excuse

Excuse

It's been weeks since the last meal wandered in. Every last Cave Spider in the mineshaft feels it. They lie around, using as little energy as possible. Every day they wait, and every day the cobwebs are empty. Not a single Minecraftian. Some spiders have resorted to munching on zombies. The zombies don't seem to mind since they can't feel anymore anyway.


	18. Sweden Calm 3

Sweden (Calm 3)

The sun barely peeks out from thick clouds, left over from a storm. Trees have entire branches ripped off and animals have been blown around like leaves in the wind. A pack of wolves wake up on top of a tree. They were just as disoriented as the squid beside them. Nearby a sturdy brick house remained undamaged. Being built into a hill helped with that. The Minecraftian inside walked out to the devastated area. Undaunted, they strode off to another adventure.


	19. Cat

Cat

Another dawn breaks in Minecraftia. In a quaint mossy cobblestone house lie a Minecraftian and their cat, peacefully sleeping on their shared bed. The sun's rays shine in though the windows and both wake up. The Minecraftian gives their little cat a nice fish to munch on, getting an apple for themselves. The ginger cat meowed in appreciation and neatly ate the fish. The two would head out to find that mice have invaded the farm. No problem for a Minecraftian with a cat. The cat gleefully chased the mice about, batting those mice three blocks into the sky at times. They were having the time of their lives. The Minecraftian smiles and harvests the wheat left untouched by rodent fangs or droppings.


	20. Dog

Dog

A Minecraftian and their wolf puppy ran around an open prairie. The pup chased after bugs of all sorts wandering around in the tall grasses and their Minecraftian master followed at a distance to witness the small creature's joy. The puppy caught a butterfly and munched on the impromptu snack. It then ran off to a small pond for a swim. The Minecraftian followed and played with the young wolf in the pond. They played with sticks, pebbles and insects flying by until dusk.


	21. Danny Hal 4

Danny (Hal 4)

Outside the storm raged. A Minecraftian could hear the thunder all the way down to the lava layer. They continued mining anyway. They searched every cave for the blue crystals that everyone loves. Each one only held gold or redstone. They tunneled into the wall, hoping to find another cave. Somehow, a chicken had followed them all the way down here without falling too far or swimming in lava, and it continued to follow the Minecraftian. The Minecraftian finally found the precious gemstone they'd been looking for: diamond. The chicken wandered off into a cave and the curious Minecraftian followed. After placing a torch, the Minecraftian was greeted with many veins of diamond. Thanking the chicken, they collected the diamonds and kept the chicken as a pet. They treated the bird well and it always had plenty of wheat to eat. The brave chicken even got its own diamond armor, since it proved to be so useful in finding diamonds.


	22. Beginning

Author's Note: I will not be making a story for the droopy songs because I don't really know what to make of them. Sorry for my lack of analyzing skills! Here, have a caramel!

Beginning

A Minecraftian is preparing for adventure. Today they left behind their family to seek out adventure. As tradition stated, the Minecraftian would only return home when they grew too old or weak to continue surviving alone. Minecraftia is a dangerous and foreboding world but it holds untold wealth and the thrill of adventure. The Minecraftian has prepared well for this day, and with one final wave, they say goodbye to their family and home. Today is the day they begin their search for diamonds and themselves.


End file.
